


I'm A Grown Man, Dammit

by Lieke97



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieke97/pseuds/Lieke97
Summary: Heechul loves Mc Leeteuk, Flannel Leeteuk, Sleepy Leeteuk.....Heechul just loves Leeteuk





	I'm A Grown Man, Dammit

MC Leeteuk was always one of Heechul's favorite things. So was Flannel Leeteuk, especially whilst wearing nothing else. Leeteuk looking happy and content with hanging out with the other SuJu members was also always a plus for Heechul. Heechul's favorite thing of all was having all of Leeteuk's amazing undivided attention all to himself, he is selfish that way, especially if it is positive attention.

It is safe to say that Heechul was a very happy man during this particular fan meeting. The stylists might have thought it a good idea to put him in some over-sized panter-print t-shirt, which it really wasn't(and we all know that Heechul can pull off most of the clothes given to him). But he still had Leeteuk's beautiful smile aimed at him. He might have to make a fool out of himself, by doing some over-exaggerated girl-group dances, but that is okay as long as he can pretend that Leeteuk only ever smiled at him that way.

Heechul knows it is stupid and silly of him to feel so overly protective off of Leeteuk ('I am a grown man dammit!!' - Leeteuk at some point of their relationship probably), but he just can't help it. It is true that he feels very protective over all the members, but just a little bit extra about their leader. Leeteuk always puts the other members first, even if it might endanger his own health.

Despite that, he now knew that making Leeteuk smile was the most important thing in the world because when Leeteuk was smiling he was not crying. Which was also not always true, as he experienced during that particular Strong Heart episode in which he made Leeteuk cry with his sincerity. He sits back down.

MC Leeteuk looks calm and collected throughout the entire fan meeting, dealing with difficult questions and incredibly difficult members professionally. Heechul knows better than to assume that Leeteuk is going to keep this calm for a long time. He is annoyed and trying and failing to bring progress to the fan meeting. Heechul knows that Leeteuk is annoyed but a few apologetic gazes from the maknaes will be enough to melt his anger away, which will not do if Heechul has anything to say about it. He will personally drag the members to their dressing room to have a nice chat with them, Leeteuk will let him because... well he is Heechul.

At last the fan meeting is over. Although Heechul severely enjoys the fan meetings, especially now the members have a little more control over what happens during them than that they used to have when they had just debuted where they had to follow a strict script to ensure optimal enjoyment for the fans, he was also very happy that it was finished. Mainly because it meant that their last schedule had finished for the day and he got to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, but first stand up for his easily forgiving boyfriend, except when it comes to Heechul, but that is a small price to pay to have such an awesome person in his life.

He catches Kyuhyun trying to quickly sneak out of the dressing room and pulls him back in. Same goes for Shin Dong and Yesung. He is about to use his minimum strength to push them into their chairs when Leeteuk puts a hand on his shoulders.

"I already talked to them, don't worry about it." This only proves Heechul's earlier superstitions.

"Bullshit, it has barely been 2 minutes." He snaps, never letting the other members out of his sight. They know better by now to try and escape when Heechul has set his mind on having a chat with them.

Leeteuk just pulls at his arm a little bit, Heechul looks over his shoulder and is met with tired and bloodshot eyes, slumped shoulders and a tired pout. Heechul never stood a chance. He wants to protest, the members should respect their leader and eldest hyung, although Heechul himself isn't the best example of that. But he also knows when he needs to stop being Heechul and needs to become Leeteuk's boyfriend. So he drops the attitude and decides to take his boyfriend into his arms.

"Just go to the car already I will join you in a minute." He mutters softly in his ear. Leeteuk smiles gratefully at him and turns around, telling the bodyguards to escort him to the car.

Heechul makes a show of gathering random things, to make his boyfriend believe that he is just getting some personal belongings. As soon as he heard the sound of footsteps quiet down he turns to his members, who have, smartly so, not moved.

"You little shits, Heechul begins, you absolute dipshits. You know how much he does for us, how can you interrupt him, disrespect him and dismiss him like that?! He has done so much for us and ever since he came back from the military he has been working himself into the ground trying to keep Super Junior relevant in Korea! He has had to deal with the company breathing down his neck since debut, and now he has to fight for every comeback we make. God knows how many favors he had to call in and how many favors he had to do for people who make his skin crawl to get us this comeback. He barely sleeps and takes on every MC job and show appearances he receives, just to make sure you fuckheads keep your job. You dickfaces don't deserve him as a leader, none of us do! You know what how about you all go back to begin ungrateful ignorant little fucktards, I am going to comfort the one man who would sacrifice his everything to keep a roof over your head."

Heechul didn't wait for the responses he just turned around shoved some random things into his bag to make his story believable (he might have done this before) and stalked out of the dressing room. He walked at a fast pace, knowing it to be unwise for Leeteuk to be alone in the same place for too long in case the fans found him.

When he entered the parking lot, he was hit in de face with that weird parking lot smell of burned tires and too much damp concrete. He hurries towards his car, immediately after opening the door he starts to apologize for taking too long and that he knows Leeteuk wants to get home as soon as possible. He stops as fast as he had started when he notices Leeteuk passed out on the passenger's seat. Heechul rolls his eyes and turns the heating up to make sure Leeteuk is comfortable. He starts the long drive home. The drive is supposed to last no longer 20 minutes, but with Seoul-traffic it becomes an hour long drive. Okay so maybe it is not that long, but he has been awake for almost 26 hours, promoting and going on shows and stages, so yeah for him is that last hour a very personal hell. Heechul can't help but think about how different he is from Leeteuk. Leeteuk never shares his sentiment about the last drive home, always saying that it simply feels like it is almost Christmas. You know something good is going to happen soon and you can't help but feel happy about it.

Thanks to the late hour traffic wasn't as bad as Heechul would have thought. It took him 'only' 50 minutes to get home, during which he accidentally he almost woke Leeteuk 3 times. Luckily he stayed asleep for the entire ride, which makes Heechul happy for several reasons. Heechul is happy Leeteuk is finally resting, he might have been awake for 26 hours but he wouldn't be surprised if Leeteuk had been awake longer than that. But he is also Heechul and he knows that a post-nap Leeteuk is a cuddly Leeteuk, and he might act like it annoys him when people cling to him too much, but he loves it if it is his lovely Leeteuk. After parking in the parking lot of his building, which is luckily much cleaner and doesn't leave you with the need to shower the moment you step out it, he gently shakes Leeteuk. Leeteuk had never been a fast-sleeper, but apparently, he was now.

Heechul had half a mind to try and carry him inside, only to remember that Leeteuk is the muscled one out of their relationship.

Heechul gets out of the car and walks around to the other side of the car to open the passenger's door. He tries again to shake Leeteuk awake whilst gently calling his lover's name.

To Heechul it felt like 20 minutes before Leeteuk finally responded, it only took 10 seconds in reality. Heechul lead a groggy Leeteuk up the stairs, keeping him close. A post-nap Leeteuk might be a cuddly Leeteuk, it is also a clumsy-trip-over-his-own-feet Leeteuk. He had seen Leeteuk trip and fall over nothing in particular and deciding that instead of continuing his path towards the bedroom, he would continue his nap on the floor. He was too tired he claimed after waking up to a Heechul laughing his ass off.

Luckily, this time around they made it to the elevator and up the many floors without any accidents. By the time they reached the right floor, Leeteuk had sobered up a bit from his nap but was still leaning heavily against Heechul just because.

"What did you say to them?" Leeteuk never one to fail quickly for Heechul's antics anymore, questioned his boyfriend.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just had to grab some stuff." Heechul answered smoothly, always one to be quick on his feet.

"You grabbed 3 hair brushes, 1 eyeshadow palette and a couple of coupons and I am pretty sure I see at least 2 tampons in your bag."

"Just in case you got your man-period." That earned him a slap to the back of his head. The elevator dinged, signaling that they have arrived at their stop.

"I didn't say anything that they didn't deserve to hear. They should respect you more." That earned him a small smile, although Leeteuk would never admit to smiling to his members' misery.

Leeteuk took out his own key to open Heechul's apartment, knowing that waiting for Heechul to find his own would take forever. Leeteuk lead the way into the apartment that might as well be his own, he immediately moved towards the kitchen after taking off his shoes. Heechul watches him go, he himself opts to move to the bedroom first to change out of that fucking panter-print shirt, he might just burn it for good measure. Why did they think it was a good thing to make him wear that whilst Leeteuk looks like actual sex on legs with his fucking flannel.

He comes out his bedroom wearing some sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, bringing a similar outfit with him. He finds Leeteuk still standing in the kitchen, looking a little bit lost.

"I want to eat something, but I don't know what." Is the answer to the unspoken question. How he even knew that Heechul was there was something Heechul had stopped wondering/asking a long time ago.

"Just make some ramyeon." He got a look of disinterest at that suggestion. "We can order something? Maybe from that ridiculous-over-priced chicken place you like?"

That got him a smile and a nod.

Heechul calls the number he saved in his phone after realizing that Leeteuk's obsession with that place wouldn't blow over in 2 weeks like normally with restaurants.

When he goes to the living room he finds Leeteuk sitting on the couch in the outfit he brought him. His worn clothes folded neatly on the chair next to the couch. Heechul only felt a little bit disappointed at seeing his boyfriend no longer wearing the flannel-blouse.

He smiles at his cute af boyfriend and joins him after digging up Leeteuk's favorite blanket. He cuddles up to him whilst they wait for the chicken to arrive. They decide against a movie, they deal with fake people the entire day, no use in watching another hour-and-a-half of fakeness. They just cuddle and Leeteuk talks about some new rookie-group which he met on a MC job, who were according to him 'too cute to be real'. He listens to his boyfriend ramble about how young idols are these days, only to remind him that Kyuhyun wasn't particularly old when he debuted either. Which gets brushed aside with the argument that he had enough hyungs to look over him.

The chicken arrives soon after. They play a rock-paper-scissors to see who has to get up to answer the door and pay for the chicken. Heechul loses.

He puts the chicken in some bowls and he does the same for the sauces, knowing that Leeteuk prefers to eat from actual plates from eating from the delivery boxes. He brings the chicken out to a pouty boyfriend who complained that his personal heater was gone too long. The complaints didn't last long after noticing the chicken. Heechul made one last trip to the kitchen to grab the rest of the chicken and some drinks. Also Leeteuk's favorite.

He might act like a bit of a spoiled brat to the outside, but nothing will ever be good enough for what is his.


End file.
